


The Hellish Heavenly Arc

by FamousFox13, ZeroRestraints



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angels, BAMF Jaune Arc, Demons, Devils, F/M, Foursome, More tags to be added, Multi, Threesome, supernatrual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: During the events of Forever Falls, Jaune is injured by a second Ursa and knocked out cold. As he wakes up in his mindscape, Jaune discovers a hidden family secret that unlocking will bring about a change all over Remnant.





	The Hellish Heavenly Arc

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own RWBY

The Heavenly Hellish Arc

****

**Chapter 01 - Legacy Awoken**

****

“Grah!” grunted Jaune as he slashed his sword Crocea Mors against the towering and roaring form of the Ursa Major. He was holding his ground pretty well against the Grimm beast. He might’ve done better were it not for the events that had transpired before.

****

Ever since Jaune Arc first came to the Hunter school of Beacon, he knew that he was going to have a hard time, and that was even before he decided to send in his fake transcripts. Even so he made it, and through sheer dumb luck he had found himself with an amazing set of friends and an incredibly loyal team. However, Jaune knew that it was all a lie, that  _ HE _ was a lie. He had lied his way in, and he knew because of it his team would suffer. So he tried to get better, to try and become stronger so that he wouldn’t be found out. His dear partner Pyrrha tried to help him, but he just cast her away like an idiot, and ended up having his secret discovered by the school bully Cardin. He was stuck being Cardin’s errand boy to keep his secret, but Jaune reached his boiling point when Cardin tried to attack his team and friends. Jaune fought against Cardin, and after a beating, he finally stood up for himself and somehow deflected Cardin’s attack. It was of course short lived when the Ursa Major arrived, injuring Cardin and scaring off his team. Knowing that there was no other option, Jaune stood up and fought against the Ursa all to protect an idiot that tried to make him his bitch.

****

“Yah!” Jaune grunted as he blocked a strike from the Ursa. ‘ _ Fuck! This thing is ridiculously strong! Still, I can’t give up! I need to keep fighting! _ ’ he thought before continuing on his fight, unaware of the trio of spectators that had arrived and secretly watched him fight.

****

The spectators, just so happen to be three of the people Jaune had meet when he had first arrived at Beacon. The first being the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Weiss Schnee. The second, being the youngest student that Jaune had met, and had quickly become friends with Ruby Rose. Lastly, the third was none other than Jaune’s own teammate and partner Pyrrha Nikos, the three of them had been the first to arrive on the scene to see Jaune not on defend Cardin from the Grimm, but also holding his own against the beast. To each of them they had their own reaction, for Ruby it was amazement she had seen how much Jaune struggled with keeping up in classes, both combative and non-combative, but seeing him here? Defending himself against a Grimm in single combat was down right amazing to her, she always knew he had skills and this just proved it, she would have been cheering if Pyrrha and Weiss hadn’t told her to keep silent less she break Jaune’s concentration.

****

For Weiss, she was a mix of shock and slight only slight awe. Weiss’s first thoughts on Jaune were...less than stellar, as she was not all that impressed with what he had to offer..let alone his advances at trying to flirt with her on a seemingly daily bases, despite that she never thought much on Jaune. Weather it was her thoughts on his combat, his lack of knowledge, and his complete and total dismissal of who Pyrrha was when they first met. Now, she would admit maybe, slightly, possibly on a microscopic scale she may have ..misjudged him. No, she wasn’t wrong about him, she was a Schnee and she was never wrong, but perhaps she had simply missed something that she hadn’t seen before, maybe just maybe there was something underneath all that...Jauneness that would manage to impress her.

****

As for Pyrrha, she couldn’t be more proud of him. Seeing Jaune, someone who she had thought didn’t trust her or his team. When he had completely disregarded her offer to help him, she was hurt, and sadden. She was his partner, and yet he refused her hand to help him, it wasn’t that she didn’t believe in him, no it was more along the lines that Pyrrha could see that Jaune had the makings to be a true Huntsmen and become a legend among legends. And she was right, standing here with Weiss and Ruby she could see that Jaune indeed did have the talent, the natural skill, and the ability to become someone of great importance and become a very well known Huntsmen. She couldn’t even stop the slight color the rose to her cheeks, as she watched Jaune fight off the Ursa. ‘ _ Jaune.’ _ She thought to herself, placing one hand over her heart her lips pulling back into a small smile. 

****

“Hya!” Jaune grunted as he slashed once more at the Urse. ‘ _ I can’t keep this up forever! I need to finish this NOW! _ ’ Throwing caution to the wind, Jaune got right in front of the Ursa and swung his sword. Seeing that the attack left him open, Pyrrha momentarily raised her hand. A dark grey aura covered Jaune’s shield, making it move to block one of the Ursa’s claws. This left Jaune to finish it off with a swift clean slice through the neck, decapitating it. The Ursa fell to the floor in a dead heap, letting Jaune take a moment to breath while the three girls began to converse.

****

“He did it.” Ruby whispered, then she smiled and silently whooped for joy. “He did it! He did it! Jaune did it!” She was completely ecstatic, how could she not be? She had just watch her friend completely own a Ursa.

****

“Yes..he did.” Weiss said, before she looked towards Pyrrha and notice her hand has the same dark grey aura around it. “Pyrrha?” She questioned, drawing attention to the red haired young woman.

****

“Uh..what?” Ruby said, as she finally noticed the glow as well and was confused. She had seen the glow cover Jaune’s shield and she had figured it must have been him, or just his own aura.

****

“How did you?” Weiss asked, leaving the question hanging as she wanted Pyrrha to answer for what they had just witnessed.

****

“Well..” Pyrrha began. “Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my Semblance is polarity.”

****

Ruby’s silver eyes widen in surprise. “Whoa, you can control poles.” 

****

Weiss nearly choked on air. “No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism.” 

****

“Magnets are cool.” Ruby muttered to herself, as she kicked at the ground suddenly finding her shoes to be interesting. 

****

While the girls had their conversation, Cardin who had been on the ground the entire time was left in shock. He never thought someone like Jaune, someone who had faked his transcripts, who didn’t have any training, who was weak...would be able to fight off a full grown Ursa and actually win. He couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t believe it, let alone actually think it would actually happen. He suddenly came back to reality, when he saw Jaune’s hand in his face, looking up he saw a battered, and bruised Jaune offering him his hand to help him up. “Holy crap.” He muttered to himself as he took the hand. “Jaune?” 

****

“Never mess with my friends again, got it?” Jaune growled with a serious look on his face, his eyes seemingly glowing with rage against Cardin. However, it was short-lived as they went wide in shock. “Look out!” 

****

Jaune pushed Cardin toward the side. The bulky boy could only watch in confusion as he fell to the ground. He was about to yell at Jaune when the image of a  **second** Ursa Major slammed square into Jaune’s body, sending the blonde flying.

  
“GAH!” Jaune grunted as blood came out his mouth while his body went airborne. It was a short fight before his body crashed into one of the trees of Forever Falls, which were known for their amazing strength.

****

**CRACK!**

****

“GRAAAH!” Jaune screamed in pain as it felt like his spine had been broken in half before collapsing onto the forest floor unconscious.

****

“JAUNE!” The three girls screamed in shock as they saw Jaune get launched, crash and fall, terror and horror filling their minds and hearts.

****

“ROOOAR!” the second Ursa Major roared loudly. It turned its head towards it’s fallen kind. The soulless red eyes seemed to glow before the beast rushed towards the black carcass. With several slashes, the corpse was cut up, and the beast began to devour the chunks of dead Grimm, shocking all of the onlookers.

****

“W-W-What in the name of Oum?!” Weiss shrieked in absolute horror, as Ruby covered her eyes and Pyrrha was in the same amount of shock. They had never thought they would see something so..so horrible. The bodies of Grimm usually vanished after they were killed, and yet the body of the Grimm Jaune had slayed wasn’t vanishing or disintegrating, it remained where it was and they along with Cardin were forced to watch as the second Ursa Major devoured its own kind.

****

The beast devoured the fallen member of it’s kind with ravenous hunger, a trait none of the hunters in training had ever seen before. Once the last bit of the corpse was eaten, the Ursa let out an ear-piercing roar. “ **GROOOOOAAAAAR!!!** ”

****

A red glow surrounded the Ursa’s body as it suddenly began to shudder and change. The teens could only watch in horror as the grotesque form changed before their eyes. The Ursa’s body practically doubled in height and thrice in length, A second set of front arms shot out from beneath the first, each sporting sharp claws that were sharper than normal. The bony spikes on its back became sharper and more sprouted out creating a shell of spikes. The final change came when the Ursa’s very face split apart, the bony mask cracking and splitting in two. The two half-faces bulged and changed into full monstrous faces, each with sharp white teeth and two glowing blood red eyes. 

****

The beast took a few breaths before rising onto it’s hind legs and releasing an even more terrifying roar. “ **GRUUUUUOOOOOORRRGGG!!!** ”

****

The four Huntsman in training were scared, no they were downright terrified. From the sight of the transformation, to the sight of the newly formed Grimm before them...they didn’t know anything about this, there had never been any sightings, nor had there been any record of Grimm eating one another and becoming...this...this... _ abomination _ that literally stood before them.

****

The first one to break out of her state of shock, was none other than Ruby. She was scared yes, she was sure that if she was any lesser girl she would have done the thing she had seen the girls in Yang’s favorite horror movies do and run screaming, but this wasn’t a movie, this was real life, and right now all she could think about was the fact that there was a Grimm standing before her and her friends, and one of them was down..something the Grimm also noticed as it set its sights on the prone form of Jaune.

****

“JAUNE!” Ruby yelled as she burst apart into a flurry of rose petals to get over to  her friends pronoe form.

****

What Ruby did not expect however was the mutated Ursa catching sight of her and with shocking speed swung one of it’s massive arms at her, striking her petite form square on, sending her flying.

****

“RUBY!” Pyrrha yelled in surprise, as Weiss acted taking out her weapon  Myrtenaster and summoned forth one of her Glyphs catching her teammate and Partner and setting her down gently. “That’s Impossible, it shouldn’t have seen her.” Pyrrha was shocked, not many could keep track of Ruby when she used her Speed, even she would admit to having issues to tracking the young girl, but for a Grimm a mindless beast to not only see her, but stop her as well? It was something that shouldn’t have happened.

****

“We can worry about that later.” Weiss said Myrtenaster raised as she glared at the Grimm. “We have to stop this thing.” She said, Ruby who had recovered from the sudden hit shook her head. taking out Crescent Rose and taking her battle stance, Pyrrha bit her lip looking at Jaune but quickly used her Semblance to summon her Miló and Akoúo̱ to her hands and stood ready.

****

What they weren’t expecting was for Cardin to move over to them, and instead of running her picked back up his mace and stood by their side. “What are  _ you _ doing?” Pyrrha wasn’t one to normally show her emotions, let alone her anger, or be mad at someone. But, Cardin had been Jaune’s bully and had started all this, so she was more than a little weary of why he was by their side.

****

Cardin winced from her tone, but he held strong. “Look.” He started, his eyes darting between the Grimm and the angered glare Pyrrha was sending his way. “I know you don't trust me, and you all don't have a reason to, I’ve been a terrible person, a true jackass-”

****

“Language!” Ruby pipped, pointing a finger at Cardin.

****

“Not now Ruby!” Weiss snapped.

****

“But, I’m not gonna leave a man or woman behind.” Cardin said with a surprising amount of honesty. “I maybe a jerk, I maybe a bully, but I do have some form of morals. And, those morals are telling me I can leave the guy who saved me to die tos ome…. _ Monster _ like that thing.” His grip on his mace tightened. “My own team may have left..but they were cowards anyway, instead of helping they ran off leaving me to die..and that’s something I can’t forgive, let alone forget. But, I won’t do the same thing, I will stand and I will fight until the end.” Cardin’s eyes were burning with determination, and despite all he had done, all he had put them and Jaune through. The three girls could see that Cardin was willing to put his life on the line to protect Jaune and take the Grimm down.

****

The three were silent, Pyrrha still angry at Cardin for what he had been doing to Jaune, but even she had to admit she was shocked by the amount of truth, and honesty there was in his little speech. “Alright then.” She said, Ruby and Weiss looking at her in shock. “Then I guess we all know what to do.” she said.

****

“Of course, it’s our job as Huntsmen to take Grimm down.” Ruby said smiling, and if any of them were paying attention they would have noticed Ruby’s silver eyes had a small glow to them. “Together, we’ll keep Jaune safe and take this thing down!”

****

Weiss huffed, but she had a small smile on her face. “Of course we will.” She said. “After all, that idiot would be lost without us.” She went into her stance. “Still, he put his life on the line so I guess we should do the same.”

****

The four students eyed the beast, but they were shocked to see it staring right back at them with its dual heads. Rather than take advantage of their little discussion and attack them or Jaune, it seemed to be waiting, patiently. This unnerved the hunters in training somewhat, unsure of what the Grimm was doing. It was then the Grimm took a fighting stance, almost as if it was offering them the first. The two heads let out what could only be defined as a malicious grin. It’s top-left claw moved forward and clenched, as if it were telling them to bring it on.

****

“T-That shouldn’t.” Weiss felt a lump form in her throat. “It shouldn’t know to do that.” She whispered, a single bead of sweat going down her forehead. “It shouldn’t be taking up a stance, it shouldn’t even know how to  _ taunt _ us.” She had never thought a Grimm could do something like this, sure she knew Elder Grimm could as they were Grimm that had lived for  _ years _ learning as they lived, but this single Grimm this one was different and they all knew it.

****

Ruby bit her lip, looking at her temporary team she steeled her nerves. “Pyrrha, Cardin keep it distracted. Weiss your with me, we attack together do not let it catch you alone.” They all nodded. “Alright, here we go!” The four made their move, dashing towards the Grimm determined to defeat it. The first to attack was Cardin, his larger form moving surprisingly fast as he spun his Mace around and sent his aura into his legs and jumping into the air, holding the blade over head he gave a roar as he brought it down in an overhead slash aiming to slice one if not both of the beast face off.

****

**CLANG!**

****

Cardin froze for a second as he realized that he had not brought down the two Ursa heads. In fact, they had not even moved. The skull of the Ursa heads remain where they were with the blood red eyes staring at Cardin’s face while his mace simply rested unmoving on the creature’s heads.

****

“Grrrrr…” the Grimm growled before rearing his thick black-furred arm back, its claws curling into a fist, and it thrust forward, striking Cardin square in the gut flying near to where Jaune was.

****

“Cardin!” Ruby gasped, before she turned and glared at the Grimm. “Weiss! Its arms! Bind them!” Weiss nodded, as white energy gathered at other fingertips and she swiped her rapier through the air in a semi-circle. Four small glyphs appearing around her, glowing blue. She thrusted her had outward and from the four Glyphs beams of blue energy flew through the air, moving like snakes as as they hit the Grimm’s wrist and in a small flash four other Glyphs bound the beast arms in place and with another motion of her hand the Grimm’s arms were forced to spread outward. “Pyrrha!”

****

Pyrrha nodded placing her shield on her back and she changed her sword into its spear form. Stabbing the blade into the ground, she pole vaulted into the air and spun it around with trained ease and fell towards the beast, firing off a shot behind her to increase her speed as the blade was aimed right between the two heads aiming to impale the beast in the neck while it was bound.

****

“GRAH!” the mutant Ursa roared as it struggled against the glyphs that bound it. It took a few struggles, but it’s monstrous strength proved true and it shattered the glyphs free. It saw Pyrrha coming towards him and turned its back, letting spartan girl’s sword strike the hard protective spikes.

****

**CRACK!**

****

To the shock of everyone, especially Pyrrha, her sword did not break the Ursa’s armor. Quite the opposite in fact.

****

Her sword had broken in half.

****

“GRUUAAAR!” the Ursa roared before quickly grabbing Pyrrha’s stunned form with it’s right clawed-hand.

****

“AAAH!” Pyrrha screamed she she felt the Ursa’s insanely strong hand grip her body. She could feel the claws digging into her body, causing her protective aura to crack under the pressur.

****

“PYRRHA!” Ruby and Weiss screamed in utter horror as they said their champion of a friend not only lose her weapon, but be caught in the grip of the monstrous Ursa. It was shocking enough to it managed to break free of Weiss’s glyphs, but to see it grab Pyrrha, who was known to be a truly skilled warrior for her age was extremely terrifying.

****

“GRUUAARR!” the Ursa roared again before tossing Pyrrha back towards the red and white partners. She landed on the ground in pain, her aura dissipating. Despite that her Aura protected her body, the fall to the ground made her cough up some blood.

****

“This thing…” Weiss whispered, looking at the Grimm in horror. “It’s a monster.” She couldn’t believe that it has shattered Pyrrha’s aura with strength alone. “How can we stop that thing?” She was scared, not she was horrified that this beast had managed to take them out of them so easily, and it didn’t even look like it was trying.

****

“Weiss!” Ruby’s voice snapped her out of her shock. “Come on, we can still do this we have to defend them.” Despite the brave face, she was just as scared as Weiss, but they had to keep fighting they had to defend their friends.

****

Even if it cost them their lives.

****

**~Jaune’s Mindscape~**

****

“.....uuuuuugh…” groaned Jaune as he laid groggily. “...w-what in Remnant happened?” he grunted. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. He rose up onto his hands and knees and cupped his head which felt like it was pounding. “Darn it, got a headache. Must’ve let Nora use me for target practice again.” Once his eyes adjusted, Jaune realized he was not in beacon.

****

He was in a strange grey void, kneeling of a glass-like floor. There were clouds of white and black floating about, and nothing else in the distance. 

****

“W-Where am I?” Jaune said, fear creeping up on him.

****

“I told you this would happen! But did you listen? Nooooo!” growled an angry but heavenly sounding male voice.

****

“Oh come off your high horse! Like I knew this was going to happen!” Another voice, this one held a sarcastic yet more demonic male voice. “This is all on you!” 

****

“H-Huh?” Jaune said before turning around and seeing two other figures in this strange void. However, what shocked him was that these two figures looked a lot like him!

****

Well, not exactly. The first figure looked like a slightly older Jaune with shiny golden hair and bright blue eyes along with a leaner muscular form. What shocked Jaune was that this figure had a pair of huge white feathered wings on his back, each covered in a white glow, and above his head was a golden halo. The figure was dressed in only a set of white robes that covered his crotch area, letting the rest of his muscular form show off. Along with that he had a set of brown leather arm bands, shin covers, a pair of brown sandals, and a golden necklace.

****

Standing across from him was another figure that looked like an older and more muscular Jaune, only his hair and eyes wee duller and his skin was tanner. He had a pair of long black curved horns sticking out of his head and a long red thin tail with an arrow-shaped end. He was dressed in only a black cloth covering his crotched also showing off his impressive body, and long with a set of golden arm-bands and shin braces, black boot-like shoes, and his own crimson red necklace.

****

“Maybe if you weren’t fighting me when I activated his aura, he would have stood a better chance against those idiots!” growled the halo-sporting Jaune-alike at the horned one.

****

“Me?! I was the one who wanted to fucking have him wreck those idiots!” Snapped the tailed-sporting Jaune-alike right back at the halo-sporting one. “But no! You had to go and stop me! You had to be the one to make him be humble!”

****

“Better being humble than destructive!” growled the winged Jaune-alike.

****

“Uh…” Jaune spoke softly in confusion. “Okay, I must’ve hit my head harder than I thought. I swear there are two of me, one with wings and the other with horns.” his voice caught the attention of the older-looking Jaunes, making them look at him in shock. “Uh...hi?”

****

The tailed-bearing one smirked. “Well, look who’s arrived.” His smirk could only be described as devilish. “Mr. One himself, the origin of the both of us.” The tailed one vanished, appearing before Jaune and leaned on him. “Can you please tell this uptight halo wearing bastard that being destructive is better than being humble.”

****

“And can you tells this deplorable deviant that being humble is better than causing mayhem,” the winged one spoke as he flew over, yes FLEW, to the two.

****

“Uh...what the heck is going on?” Jaune said, truly and utterly confused. More so than normal even. “Where am I? How did I get here? Last thing I remember is...the Grimm!” Jaune leapt onto his feet, surprising the two Jaune-alikes. “What happened to me? Did I die? What about Cardin? Is he okay? What’s going on?!”

****

“Calm yourself Origin, you are not dead,” the halo-sporting one said. “You were hurt badly and knocked unconscious. You’ve been brought here, this is your mindscape.”

****

“My...mindscape?” Jaune repeated in confusion. “So what...We’re inside my brain right now?”

****

“Bingo! Give the Origin a prize! With all your holding back he’s not as dumb as he looks.” Snarked the tail-sporting one. “That’s right host, we are in your mind as empty as it is it's our little slice of home.”

****

Jaune felt annoyed at being called empty-headed. He got enough of that from Weiss and most of Beacon. He shook his head and turned back. “But wait, if this is my mind, then who are you guys?”

****

The winged one spoke. “I am Angel. I am your heavenly side, the side that helps guide your kindness, compassion, and correct life choices.” He then turned to the horned one. “And this unnatural thing is nothing more than wasted space.”

****

The tail-sporting one blew Angel a raspberry. “Oh don't listen to the feather face.” He smirked. “The names Devil. I am your hellish side, the side that guides your anger, your rage, your malice, and all your bad choices.” Devil smirked. “You can consider me the fun one, and this guy the proode who wants to remain a eternal virgin.”

****

Angel and Jaune both blushed brightly. Angel turned to Devil with an aggressive glare. “Why you deplorable, despicable, diabolical deviant! What gives you the right to say that! And in front of the Origin! Have you no shame?!”

****

“Shame? What’s that?” Devil asked smirking, before he placed a and against his ear. “What’s that? I think it's the sound of no one caring!” He crackled. “Cry me a river you little wind bag, I am the one who wants Origin to have some fucking fun! Get some ass! Fuck some pussy!”

****

“And  _ I’m _ the one that wants him to not just go for a one-night stand that could end up scaring him!” Angel growled back. “He deserves nothing but love and kindness, and he can only find that by connecting with others, not just by shoving his penis around you cad! You just want him to turn into an utter sex deviant and end up in a prison, or worse!” 

****

“Blaa, blaa,Blaa.” Devil said, using his hand to mime Angel as he spoke. “Whine, whine, whine, would you like some cheese with that whine? I mean come the fuck on! You have been spouting the same damn bull shit on a daily bases!” Hissed Devil. “I want him to have some fun! To live life! To fucking do something other than be a damned goody goody two shoes!”

****

“Now you listen-”

****

“ENOUGH?!” Jaune yelled, shocking both entities. The entire mindscape seemed to shake at his cry. Jaune panted before glaring up at the two entities. Hearing them argue had been massively grating, especially since he had been trying to get a word in but they would not stop. And these two were supposed to be different parts of him? “Could you two stop fighting?! Seriously if you’re both supposed to be different parts of me, then why the heck are you even fighting in the first place?!”

****

The two entities looked at each other before Angel stepped up. “The reason we fight Jaune is that, while we are both parts of your personality, we are actually far more than just that,” he explained confusing Jaune. “Tell me Jaune, how much do you know about the Arc clan?”

****

“Uh...well I know that my ancestor helped stop a great Grimm invasion,” Jaune replied. He knew a bit about the legends of his ancestors, but didn’t know what that had to do.

****

“You see Jaune, you are more than just a simple human,” Angel replied. “You are actually the descendant of the last Angel and Devil to ever walk Remnant.” Devil nodded in agreement.

****

Jaune blinked for a few seconds before- “WHAT?!” he screamed, once more making his mindscape shake. “What the heck do you mean I’m a descendant of an angel and devil?!”

****

“What the winged asshole is trying to say.” Devil said. “Your ancestors, were a Devil, and a Angel. They met, and they fucked and as a result you are their descendant.” he smirked. “In other words, you are half angel half badass, aka me.” He said pointing to himself.

****

Angel rolled his eyes while Jaune simply stared on in confusion. “But...But I though Angels and Devils were just myths,” Jaune said in confusion.

****

“Nowadays Jaune, they are,” Angel replied. “You see, long ago, far longer than even your most well-known ancestors, Angels and Devils resided alongside humans. However, the  _ Devils _ , ended causing a great cataclysm that nearly brought the world to it’s knees,” he glared at Devil, who simply shrugged. “They created the Demons.”

****

“Uh...aren’t devils and demons the same?” Jaune asked.

****

Devil choked on air, his eyes going wide as he slapped his hand on his chest. “I-I’m sorry..d-did you just say that demons and Devils are the same?!” His left eye was twitching, and it was twitching rapidly. “I swear it sounded like you just said that. Please, tell me you didn’t just say that.”

****

“He’s a little sensitive,” Angel said, not even hiding the broad smirk on his face. “Unfortunately he is correct, Devils and demons are not the same. While Devils are...sub-intelligent, demons are ravenous beasts that thrive on instinct primarily, there were a few that developed intelligence and could think for themselves, but those were rare. However, the main difference is that Devils had powers over darkness itself, similar to how angels could control light. Demons could use a variety of elements, but never pure darkness, much less pure light.”

****

“O-Okay then,” Jaune said, slowly moving back from Devil. “So what happened?”

****

Angel’s eyes narrowed. “The Demons revolted,” he said. “They became tired of serving the Devils and in turn attacked. They attacked innocent humans and killed many. The angels were first to respond, acting to stop the demons and devils from causing more harm.”

****

Devil snarled. “Those arrogant, no good, filthy little bastards dare thought they could be better than us, the ones who made them. They thought they could rise to a higher power than what we designed them to have.” He smirked. “Oh, if only we could have seen their faces when they were crushed, defeated, and even on some cases devoured for daring to think they could rise against their betters.”

****

“Yes, but it was neither one side that defeated them,” Angel said, confusing Jaune. “It became a three-way war between the Angels, Demons and the Devils, and the humans were suffering because of it. However, not all was lost. Through the chaos, two beings found something that had never been thought possible between an Angel and a Devil,” Angel then looked seriously at Jaune. “They found love.”

****

“Oh and boy did they get down and dirty.” Smirked Devil. “They went at it for days! Weeks even! I mean hot damn! They were like two rabbits hopped up on a fucking aphrodisiac!” He smirked. “If there ever were a pair that could fuck like hell, it was your ancestors! And people consider devils to be kinky ones?” Devil just gave a long drawn out wolf whistle.

****

“Grrr...can’t you be serious for once?!” Angel growled. “This was a serious time! Devils and Angels hated each other for centuries, yet these two found love! Do you not understand the seriousness of that?!”

****

“Of course I do.” Devil said crossing his arms over his chest. “We wouldn’t be here if they didn’t, I am just making sure Origin here knows what went down between them.” He smiled, showing off his fangs. “Can’t skip on the details now can we?”

****

“Ugh! Fine!” growled Angel. “Yes they had sex, and in turn they spawned a child. However, they knew that having a hybrid child would bring out massive chaos from all three sides. So they locked away the powers, making sure that only a great amount of aura could bring it out. As for the war, the union of these two brought peace between the two factions, and together, the Angels and Devils sealed away the Demons never to be seen again, but at the same time, at the cost of their very own lives.”

****

Jaune marveled at the extended story about the angel and devils, and what he could guess may have been his earliest ancestor. However, something was bugging his mind. “But wait, if this is all true? Then how are you two here? And how do you know about all the stuff that happened?”

****

“Simple Origin.” Smiled Devil. “Since they locked up the powers, that left them inside each and every descendent to learn about what happened. Meaning, we have access to the memories to not only the powers you have, but the powers that the other descendants had as well.” He smiled, his tail moving around like a snake. “We know the abilities that you have, we know what powers you can use, we know the history. To sum it all up, we know it all cause we have the memories of it all.”

****

“Or at least we would,” Angel replied. “Unfortunately, no descendant of the original hybrid ever unlocked their powers, at least not fully. Some were able to unlock a few of the powers, mistaking them as their semblances or some other ability, but no descendant was ever able to access the full power that they had received.”

****

“And why is that?” Jaune asked.

****

“Because no self-respecting Angel would be caught dead working alongside a detestable Devil,” Angel said, staring directly at Devil. “Honestly, the powers of light are all that are needed to combat the Grimm, which are made of darkness. Using a Devil’s power is nothing short of idiotic. Those that did use their powers met a short end.”

****

Devil’s tail moved around like a viper ready to strike. “Excuse me? Met a short end? Hahahahaha!” Devil laughed, but his laugh was darker, more sinister, colder. “That’s rich! Seeing as those who picked the light couldn’t even have loved ones! And why was that? Oh yeah I remember, its because they end up being blinded by the light! Thinking that everything had to be perfect! Everything had to have rules! And order!” He smirked. “Like oh what was her name? Oh that’s right the one that thought she heard Oum himself? Our origin’s namesake? Jeanne Arc.”

****

Jaune blinked after Devil mentioned his mother. This was a short surprise as the two entitites continued to argue with one another. They argued back and forth, each trying to one up the other and insult their kind with countless insults and examples. Their bickering was quickly getting on Jaune’s nerves against, making him grit his teeth and clench his eyes before finally having enough.

****

“FOR OUM’S SAKE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs, his mindscape quaking worse than before which shocked the two entities. He glared at them, his blue eyes practically burning. “Seriously! Do you two ever do anything other than argue?! You know what? I don’t think the previous descendants couldn’t use all the powers because all you two can argue! How can anyone feel complete when two parts of them are fighting for who’s the better side!”

****

“Because I am the better side.” Devil huffed. “The darkness has done more than the light ever could! Always blinding! Always wanting to be at the top wanting to seek perfection and casting away what doesn’t belong! What isn’t light isn’t right as some say.” He clenched his teeth. “The dark is always better because we don't stick to having rules, we don't need, order! We never did! We don't need to be perfect to be the best!”

****

“Oh please,” Angel groaned. “You claim that darkness is the best, but what does it do? It creates conflict and discourse. It corrupts and turns things twisted. You claim that Angels are in the wrong for wanting things to be perfect, but what’s so wrong about that. All you Devils desire is destruction and chaos! You are the very pinnacle of evil! You were the ones that created the Demons in the first place and caused our kind’s instiction in the first place!”

****

“ENOUGH!” Jaune yelled again, surprising the two. “I am sick and tired of hearing you two argue like a pair of kids fighting over the same toy! Listen, you both bring up good points, but you’re not both right either. Having too many rules is a problem, but so is having no rules at all. Without rules, humans would not have survived as long, but without freedom everyone would be depressed. Also, you two seem to forget one major big thing.”

****

“And what.” Devil began. “Is it we seem to be missing oh dear Origin, what is it we have forgotten?”

****

“Yes, I am curious myself,” Angel added.

****

“You need each other,” Jaune said, shocking the pair. “Without light, there is no darkness to be cast. Without the sun, there are no shadows to be made to help cool people off on a hot day, or calm night sky to have and sleep. Without darkness, there’d be no light shine through. There would be no stars to shine in the night, and no fire to keep people warm on cold nights. Light and Darkness need each other, otherwise there’d be nothing left. It would just be...empty.”

****

Neither one of the two sides spoke, both of them too shocked to speak as throughout all their arguing, throughout their fights, and squabbles. They had never once thought about it like that, let alone actually put into any consideration that the two of them needed each other, their natural hatred towards one another had blinded them towards seeing something as simple as that as they didn’t even come to think about it themselves.

****

“Well.” Devil finally spoke after what seemed like hours. “I can’t believe I am saying this, and I mean this with every fiber of my being, but….he’s right.” He chuckled somewhat humorlessly. “Hot damn, seems Origin is smarter than we thought he was.”

****

“Indeed,” Angel replied. “And perhaps he is also right about our arguing being the reason none of the other descendants were ever able to reach their full power. Perhaps... _ we _ were the reasons those that accessed our powers reached earlier ends than the other. And...perhaps, and it REALLY irks me to say this, it is our fault that Origin has suffered so.”

****

Devil crossed his arms behind his head, tilting it back to look upwards into the void. “...I guess it is, I mean its cause of us he sucks at a lot of stuff. And it doesn’t help it’s cause of us he’s well..a mess. If we hadn’t been fighting to begin with maybe..maybe things would have been different.” He closed his eyes. “All that suffering, and to think it was caused by us simply acting like kids...what a joke.”

****

“A sick one at that,” Angel said with a tired sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at Devil. “Devil,” he spoke, getting the horned one’s attention. He brought out his hand in a offering gesture. “Perhaps...it is time to do as our ancestors did and put our differences behind us. We’ve done no good on our own, so let us finally work together, for the Origin’s sake?”

****

Devil looked at his hand and then at Angel and Jaune. After a moment or two he sighed and nodded, accepting his angelic counterparts hand. “Can’t argue with that. I mean, if they were able to get alone and make it so we can be here, then who’s to say we can’t do the same?” He gave Angel a smirk. “Two halves, while apart make a better whole right?” Angel smiled back at Devil.

****

Jaune let out a sigh of relief, but couldn’t help but smile that these two sides of him had finally reconciled after what may have been a long time. However, a sudden shake in the void snapped the three out of the moment. “Okay, that wasn’t me this time! What’s going on?”

****

“It’s coming from outside your mindscape,” Angel said before swiping his hand. Before the three appeared a bring circle that shined before changing, revealing an image.

****

“Hey wait…” Jaune said looking at the vision coming from the circle. “Those are...my friends?!” he exclaimed in shock.

****

Devil took a look and his eyes narrowed. “Yeah, and it looks like they are-wait.” He moved closer, his once narrowed eyes widening. “Is that..is that a Grimm?” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Call me crazy, but wasn’t that the same Ursa that knocked you flat on your ass?” He asked pointing at the now multi-armed Grimm. “How, in the name of the ancients did it become that?!”

****

“I’m not sure,” Angel said, equally stunned. “But that is hardly the concern. Look at what it’s doing to the others!”

****

Jaune looked, and his face turned into one of pure horror. Ruby and Weiss were getting tossed around like rag-dolls by the mutant Grimm. They were trying to fight as best they could, but this Grimm, no, this  _ monster _ was faster, stronger, and heck, it seemed even smarter than any Grimm they had faced before. The scene changed view, and Jaune’s horror only intensified when he saw Pyrrha on the ground, injured and unmoving.

****

“My friends! They’re in danger! I have to get out there!” Jaune yelled as he rushed to the screen before turning to the Jaune-alikes. “I need to get to them, how can I get to them?”

****

“Wait Jaune, you are in no shape to go back out there,” Angel said, confusing the blonde.

****

“Angel is right, the way you are now? That thing would tear you into pieces with one of its arms tied behind its back.” He placed his hand on Jaune’s shoulder. “At least, it would if you didn’t have us to back you up.”

****

“He is right,” Angel replied, doing the same. “Jaune, if you’ll allow us, we wish to unlock the full power of your heritage,  **both** sides of it, right Devil?” he asked, now forming his own devilish smirk.

****

Devil crackled. “Of course! Origin is gonna fuck that thing up! Its to show this thing to not fuck with us.” A angelic smile graced his face. “This party is just getting started, and it’s time we bring the noise.” 

****

Angel nodded. “Are you alright with this Jaune? Know that when we grant you the powers, your body and quite possibly your mind will change. It will be serious, and it will take some time to adjust, but the two of us have faith you can handle it.” Devil nodded in agreement.

****

Jaune looked at his two sides, his light and his dark. He understood that what they were about to do...it could very well change it. Heck, he may not even be himself anymore. However, one look at the shinning window and seeing his friends in peril, it was all the convincing he needed.

****

“Let’s do it.” Jaune said, closing his eyes, ready for whatever would happen next.

****

“Alright then.” Devil placed his hand on Jaune’s left shoulder. “Fair warning.” Devil’s body became cloaked in a black aura, it radiated darkness, it was as if it was a never ending pool no a void of inky blackness than had no bottom, the only thing it wanted to do was consume, and to destroy. The aura grew bigger and bigger, completely swallowing half of Jaune’s mindscape covering it in darkness even the stain glass floor seem to rust and corrode like it was agining before his eyes. “This is gonna hurt like a bitch.”

****

“We apologize ahead of time,” Angel replied as he placed his hand on Jaune’s right shoulder. His body became cloaked in a white aura, radiating pure light as if a vast spacy of pure blinding whiteness that had no top, the only thing it desires was to expand and heal. The aura grew bigger and bigger, completely swallowing the other half of Jaune’s mindscape and covering it in light that made even the stain glass floor seem to brighten and spring a bountiful amount of lovely flowers before his eyes. “Prepare yourself Jaune, for you are going to become something far greater than anything Remnant has ever seen before.”

****

Jaune’s eyes went wide before the two auras moved around his body. “Oh boy,” he gulped as the auras covered his form, first covering the rest of his body and then moving up his head. Slowly the two auras climbed up, covering his mouth and the back of his head before covering at his eyes. As the two auras covered them, Jaune felt his body practically burst with energy. When his entire form was covered, a massive explosion of light and darkness erupted, and something new was born.

****

**~Forever Fall~**

****

“GRUOOOAH!” Roared the mutant Ursa as it smacked Ruby away for the 4th time this day.

****

“Yeeeah!” Ruby screamed as she landed on the ground with a hard crash. Her aura protected her mostly, but it had been weakening since the fight began. “Darn it!” she grunted as she got up to look at the beast.

****

Since the fight started, this monster of a Grimm had done nothing but beat the turds out of her, her partner, Pyrrha, and Cardin. After Cardin and Pyrrha were taken down, Ruby and Weiss tried to stop the beast, but it proved to be unlike any Grimm they had faced before. It was stronger, it was faster, and as hard it was to possibly believe...it was smarter. This creature was beyond anything she had ever faced before. Heck, taking on that Nevermore seemed like cake-walk to this.

****

“This...this thing...it’s too strong.” Weiss panted, her weapon stabbed into the ground her outfit ripped and torn in some places as she felt her Aura flickering. They had been fighting this thing for hours, and so far none of their plans, their combos worked. Everything they tried failed and so far they couldn’t think or let alone do anything to beat it. “We’ve tried everything! We can’t hold out much longer!” She said, forcing herself up and raising her blade to the sky. White energy gathering at her fingertips, as she waved them through the air. Multiple white glyphs appearing before she slashed her hand through the air and they changed to an icy blue color. 

****

Blades of ice formed before she let them rain down upon the beast, they shined in the light as she didn’t let up using them like bullets. “Ruby!” She called over to her teammate. Ruby nodded spinning Crescent Rose around and stabbing the blade into the ground and fired off round after round of Fire Dust enhanced bullets the Ice and Fire rained down against the beast, kicking up a thick mushroom cloud of dust as Weiss finally flourished her blade and sliced it through the air watching another Glyph this one a dark yellow color before a bolt of Lightning flew from it and into the cloud.

****

“D-Did that do it?” Ruby panted, still keeping a strong grip on her Scythe just incase what they did didn’t work against it. “Please, please tell me that worked.”

****

“G-Grruuaahh…” groaned the beast. As the dust cleared, Ruby and Weiss saw that their attack did indeed damage the beast. It was still standing, but on only one knee. Besides it’s body being covered in gashes and burns, it was missing it’s top right arm, bottom left  had, several spikes, and one of the two faces was cut in half. “G-Gruuuaah…”

****

“I-It worked.” Weiss said in shock, she couldn’t believe that their attack had worked let alone that it would actually damage the beast. “It may be stronger, but it’s still weak to Dust!” Weiss said raising her rapier once more. “We have a weakness….but how long can we last.” She whispered that last part to herself. “Pyrrha and Cardin are down, and we’re on our last leg...we need a miracle.”

****

Ruby bit her lip, her knuckles popping and turning white. Had she been looking into a mirror she would have seen her silver eyes giving of a dull glow. “Please.” She silently whispered. “Someone help us.” 

****

“Gr...Gru...GRUUAAAAH!!!” The beast suddenly roared as it’s entire body was covered in a dark glow. The beast’s body began to shift and bulge strangely. And then, like out of a monster movie, a new arm sprouted where the first had been cut. The missing hand and claws then followed and the the missing half of the second face. The bony spike grew back, sharper than before, and the cuts and burns seemed to dissipate back to normal. “GRUUUUUAAAARR!” the beast roared, fully healed. It then looked directly at Weiss and Ruby, who were horrified by what they had just witnessed. One look into those four blood red eyes told them just what the monster was feeling.

****

It. Was. PISSED.

****

“Ruby Ru-GAH!” Weiss was interupted as the beast swiftly closed the gap between them, grabbed her body and tossed her to the side like it had do to Pyrrha before. Weiss was airborn for 10 seconds before she crashed hard into a nearby boulder. Her body collapsed onto the ground. She groaned, her body weak and her aura almost used up.

****

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled, but had no chance to react before another paw grabbed her body. “GYAH!”

****

“GRUAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!” The beast roared as it held up Ruby’s petite body high into the air, squeezing it like a orange about to pop. Ruby’s aura was beginning to crack, and her protection would fail. Once it did, her body would not be able to withstand the crushing force of the beast’s might, that is if its claws didn’t pierce her body first.

****

“N-No!” Ruby growled, her hands clawing at the Beast hand. “L-Let me go.” She gasped, her feet kicking around as she did her best to try and get it to let her go. She wasn’t going to end like this, she couldn’t let it end like this. There had to be something she could do, anything she could do, her friends, her partner, Jaune, there had to be something...anything! She needed something anything to try and defeat this thing! But what?!

****

“GRUUAAAR!” The beast roared, squeezing tighter on the little girl that had the gal to damage it. Once she was dead, it would devour her and then-

****

**SHINK!**

****

“Gru?” the beast grunted, and felt immense pain in its chest. It looked down, and saw portruding from his was a blade made of pure light energy, blazing and burning its body.

****

**SLASH!**

****

With a swift upward slice, the beast’s upper body was slice partially in half.

****

“GRAAAAR!!” the two head screamed in unbearable pain. In this pain, it launched the weakened Ruby into the air.

****

“AAAH!” Ruby cried out as she was flung into the air. Once she reached her peak, she came back down fast. She knew her aura would not save her this time, she was too weak, so she braced herself for pain. Suddenly, she stopped, but there was no pain. “H-Huh?”

****

“Just dropping in Crater-Face?” a sweet and familiar voice spoke to her.

****

Ruby’s eyes widen as she looked up, silver meeting blue. A pair of blue eyes that are very familiar to her, she knew these eyes after all they were the same eyes she looked into on her first day here at Beacon. “J-J-J.” She was speechless, she couldn’t believe that this...this was. “Jaune?”

****

“That’s my name. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it,” the blond-blue-eye-boy replied with a chuckle before setting down on the ground. Once there, he eased Ruby back onto her feet. “Are you okay Ruby? Are you hurt?” It was at this moment, Ruby got a good look at Jaune, and her jaw dropped.

****

Jaune looked somewhat the same. His face was still the same though his hair was a bit longer. His clothes were still torn up, but even more so since it seemed he gained half-a-foot in height, and now his arms were bare, showing off a set of impressive muscles. Heck, the clothes that remained looked they were hugging his new muscular body like a second skin. However, that was not what shocked Ruby the most. No, that belonged to the pair of giant white wings on his back, the long black tail with an arrow-shaped end, a pair of long black hairs coming from the sides of his head pointing backwards, and a golden halo above his head. There was also the fact that Jaune’s entire body was covered in a mixture of white and black aura that seemed to swirl like a wild sea.

****

“Whoa.” Ruby whispered in shock and awe. She didn’t understand how Jaune had gone from being well how Yang put it, a blond haired string bean. To being this..this...good looking, strong, strapping, guy before her. “Wh...what happened to you? You look like..like.” she was trying to think about what he looked like, for one part of him looked like an angel from the stories her dad use to read, but the tail she saw behind him made her think of the creatures in the movies that Yang scared her with when she was younger. “What happened to you?” Was all she could think to say once more.

****

“Let’s just say I’m finally feeling complete,” Jaune said with a grin. He then picked her up bridal style once more, getting an “Eep!” from her before flapping his wings and flying over to where Weiss was. After setting Ruby down, He kneeled down, carefully turned Weiss over onto her back, and placed his hand over her chest. His eyes turned white, and the aura around him changed to pure white before converging on his hand. The aura seeped into Weiss, healing her injuries and refilling her aura. Once done, Jaune pulled away and stood up. “Ruby, guard Weiss. I’ll bring Cardin and Pyrrha back here in a sec. We don’t have much time.” With that, he flapped his wings and flew to get the other two injured Hunters in training.

****

Ruby watched him fly off and she couldn’t help but admire him as he did, to her even with the tail. Jaune did indeed look like an angel, and angel that come to save them. “So cool.” She muttered her silver eyes shining, both in joy and for another reason she didn’t know. Shaking her head, she grabbed Crescent Rose and moved over to her downed Partner and stood guard over her intending to protect her with everything she could.

****

Pyrrha groaned, as she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She couldn’t believe that this had happened, something like this was just unreal. “C-Cardin?” she croaked, her body screamed at her to not move but she had to. “Cardin? Can you move?” She said again, as she finally managed to raise herself up. “Cardin?”

****

“I’m still alive.” Came the voice of Cardin, as he was using his Mace as a cane to try and stand up, only to be able to get to her knees. “Fucking, ass licking.” He growled, his armor was dented, badly even shipped in some places and hell it was possible he heard it fall to-no it did fall to pieces. His entire back section of his armor was shattered, the monstrous Grimm had completely shattered his armor. “D-Damn, this thing is a fucking monster just a damn fucking beast.” He growled. “We’d need a miracle to win against that thing.”

****

“How about an Arc?” Jaune spoke as he landed next to the pair who stared at him in shock, not just by his recovery, but by his new form. “Hold on one sec, I’ll have you up in no time.” Jaune’s eyes glowed white as he transferred his healing aura into the pair.

****

The two gasped, the sudden feeling of the aua being transferred to them. The sensation of Jaune’s Aura being transferred into them was strange, it was warm, enviting, a feeling of protection it radiated purity. “W-Whoa.” Cardin gasped, he had never had aura transferred to him before and this was strange, the feeling was warm, and yet at the same time he could feel something dark along with the light, it was cold, it was cool, it was down right something sinister and yet Cardin could tell it wasn’t directed at him at least not fully it wasn’t. For Pyrrha, she had to hold back a shiver, and a small shaky breath that would have sounded like a moan, her cheeks tinged pink. She had only felt Jaune’s aura once before, when she had unlocked it. But it never felt like this before let alone this, and she couldn’t help but enjoy it.

****

“Ja-Jaune...how? What happened?” She asked, once she finally got her bearings. “What happened to you? You..you look like...well an angel.” 

****

“Well, half right partner,” Jaune chuckled. Soon enough, the two were healed. Jaune offered his hands to them. Hesitantly, they took them and they were lifted up. “Are you two okay? Anything else hurt?”

****

“If you mean aside from the fact that we’ve been having our ass’s handed to us.” Grunted Cardin, he was aching in places he didn’t know could ache. “What can we do against this thing? I mean come on, it’s a freaking monster that we could barely hurt let alone actually beat.”

****

“Leave that to me,” Jaune said before turning to said beast.

****

“GRUUAAAAAR!!!” the mutant ursa roared as it finally managed to merge the two sliced halfs of it’s body. Once done, it turned towards Jaune, a murderous glare in its eyes.

****

“You guys, get to Ruby and Weiss, I’ll handle this guy,” Jaune said, redying his wings to fly.

****

“What?!” Cardin and Pyrrha gasped in shock. Jaune was thinking of fighting that thing?! 

****

“Have you lost your mind?” Cardin yelled. “That thing almost made mince meat out of us! What can you do against it that we couldn’t?!”

****

To their surprise, even more than the wings and horns, Jaune smirked. “More than even I know. Now go, I got this.” Without giving them a chance to respond, Jaune flapped his wings and flew straight at the mutant beast.

****

“GRUAUAUA!” roared the monster before charging at Jaune. It ran on four legs while the upper set of arms prepared themselves to strike.

****

Jaune eye’s narrowed, the white aura surrounded his right hand and formed into a large claymore of pure white energy. “YAH!” Jaune yelled as he swiped his sword, slashing off the beast’s  hands with a swift slash.

****

“GRUUAAAAH!” the monster roared in pain as the light practically burned is decapitated arms. It growled and launched another swipe at Jaune with its other claws.

****

Jaune landed on the ground, and the black aura swirled aroung his left hand, turning into a large shield of pure blackness. The claws struck the shield, but there was a sickening crack as they broke from the inside, hurting the beast itself rather than Jaune.

****

“GRUUUAAA!” the monster roared in pain at it’s broken set of paws. Even so, it’s body was already beginning to heal up, but it would not relent. It would not stop until this boy was dead!

****

“Come on ugly! Bring it on!” Jaune yelled as he went to clash with the monster, all to protect his friends who had joined together and watched in awe at the fight.

****

“Holy shit.” Cardin said, and Ruby couldn’t think to call him on it as even she was in shock and awe at what she was seeing. “H-He’s actually kicking ass.” Cardin’s jaw was having trouble pulling back up, but he wasn’t the only one as Weiss and Pyrrha were in just as much shock.

****

“How can this be.” Weiss said. “This...the way he’s just forming those weapons, its nothing short of pure Aura manipulation...he’s forming weapons just from his aura!” She had only, had read about Hunter’s older ones who could do something this advanced, it was still something hard for them to do as it took years if not  _ centuries _ of practice for them to actually made the weapons solid and usable.

****

“Jaune.” Whispered Pyrrha, her hands were clasped against her chest, as she watched Jaune take on the beast in worry. “Please.” She whispered softly, almost like it was a prayer. “Please be alright.”

****

“Hya!” Jaune yelled as he slashed one of the beast’s arms off, getting another roar of pain,  but it was already starting reform. “Okay, this is getting annoying,” Jaune growled. Even with his new abilities, this monster would not die! Sure, his light was doing substancial damage, and even his darkness seemed too pure for this monster too withstand, but neither could put a permanent dent in this monster that would make it easier to kill it. “At least...not alone…” Jaune’s eyes went wide with realization, and a grin formed on his face. “Okay ugly! Time to say goodbye!” Jaune dismissed his weapons and stuck his hands to the sides. 4 spears of light formed before he launched them at the beast.

****

“GRUUUAAH!” the beast roared in pain as the spears struck its body, forcing it to land on its back.

****

“First light, then dark,” Jaune said as he manipulated his black aura, forming of set of huge chains that rushed at the beast.

****

“GRAAAR! GRUUUUAA!!!” The mutant Ursa continued to roar. In seconds its body was restrained by the black chains, burning its skin almost as badly as the white spears. Once it was properly restrained, Jaune flew into the air and hovered right above the beast. 

****

“It’s over,” Jaune said as his eyes glowed, one white the other black. The aura around his body swirled, black and white - Light and Darkness - swirling together like a massive typhoon of opposing elements. Then, Jaune spoke, his voice a mixture of his angel and devil sides. “ **Monster of evil. Your time has come. Face the rather of the Angelic Light and the Devilish Darkness, joined together once more to bring your evil to an end!** ” Joining his hands together, Jaune unleashed a massive blast of pure elemental might down onto the monster. The white and black auras swirled around each other, neither combating for dominance but rather uniting together for a single powerful blast.

****

“GRUUUAA-” the beast roared before it was consumed in the blast. It took no time before its body was disintegrated into nothingness, leaving nothing to reform from. The blast came to an end, leaving nothing but a small crater, and nothing left inside. The spectators of the clash could only stare in shock.

****

“HOLY-” Cardin almost swallowed his tongue as he choked on air. His eyes bugging out of his skull. “H-He obliterated it...completely and utterly destroyed it.”

****

“That….That...that was so cool!” Squealed Ruby, here eyes shining like stars as she was practically jumping for joy. “He was all boom boom! Slash! Slash! And it was all like raaaa! Raaaa! And-And!” Weiss hand slapped over Ruby’s mouth.

****

“Yes...we know...we saw.” Sighed Weiss, as she was confused on what she had just seen and what had just fucking happened. “Just...this is unbelievable.”

****

“Jaune.” Pyrrha said smiling. “That was indeed, as Ruby put it amazing.” She said. “I have to say...if it wasn’t for Jaune we would have lost for sure.”

****

Jaune flew down to the ground, at the edge of the crater, staring at it for a few seconds as his aura calmed. Once it did, he turned to his friends. He gave them a thumbs up and a smile, before grunting. “Ngh! Ah…” Jaune collapsed to the ground unconscious. His aura dissipated, along with his wings, tail, horns and halo, leaving him looking like a normal human, although still keeping his improved physical form.

****

“Jaune!” They all cried as they ran towards him, circling around him. Pyrrha placing two fingers against his neck pulse point. “He’s fine.” She sighed. “He’s only out cold, still we should get back to the others. We need to report this to Professor Goodwitch.”

****

“Pyrrha is right, we need to tell a Professor about this.” Weiss said. “This...this entire thing has to be reported right away...who knows how many other Grim are able to do something like this?”

****

“Right!” Ruby said, before she suddenly zipped around the damaged area and collected their weapons, or at least what was left of Pyrrha’s weapon. “I managed to get all the pieces.” She said, as she passed Pyrrha her shield and what remained of her now broken blade. “I can help you rebuild it!” She said smiling. “After all, I built Crescent Rose! So this will be as easy as making cookies!”

****

Pyrrha smiled, despite the situation that had happen and all that had occurred. Ruby’s smile just seem to help her relax. “That sounds lovely Ruby.” She said as she was about to lift Jaune up only to pause when Cardin was already doing it, earning him looks of confusion from the three girls.

****

“What? I already said I wasn’t going to just leave him.” He huffed, placing Jaune over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s just get back to everyone else.” He said turning away from them, despite putting on a brave face the girls had seen Cardin’s cheeks tinge pink making Ruby giggle, Pyrrha give a small smile, and Weiss to roll her eyes muttering something about “boys being boys.”


End file.
